


The Goose

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: A goose terrorizes the van der Linde gang. Inspired by Pipo-doodles's art work.





	The Goose

When Arthur went out hunting that day, he didn’t know the day would turn into a complete disaster. Never saw the demon waddling behind as his horse headed towards camp. An unstoppable force the gang had never dealt with; a goose that gave zero fucks.

Greeting Bill, Arthur paused seeing the weird expression on the man’s face. “What?”

Face red, Bill shuffled awkwardly as if he wasn’t sure what to say. “There’s… there’s a goose followin’ you, Morgan,” He pointed out with the butt of his rifle. Turning Bo, Arthur turned to see that there was indeed a goose following him.

“What the hell?” Out of the corner of his eye, Bill was staring back and forth between him and the goose. Silent as the grave, and still as a statue, the goose stared back. Something that felt like pure evil seemed to radiate from the animal making Arthur swallow. Surely it couldn’t do too much harm?

“What do we do? Can’t shoot it, it’d just bring someone unwanted to us.” Shifting in his saddle, Arthur shrugged.

“Just leave it for now. Maybe it’ll get bored, or something, and wander off.” With a shake of his head, Arthur kicked Bo back into a walk. The goose followed leaving behind a very confused Bill Williamson. Both men were still unaware of the danger the goose brought. If they had, then perhaps they would have taken better measures against the goose.

Sighing to himself, Arthur slipped from saddle to take the buck off from Bo’s back. “Good girl,” He whispered patting her once before heading to Pearson’s table. And as he made his way to the camp cook, the deep voice of one of his fathers stopped him. Glancing up, he saw both Dutch and Hosea walking up to him.

“Arthur, glad to see you in one piece, son,” Dutch greeted joyfully, and his eyes landed on the dead buck he carried. “That’s going to feed us for a few nights. Good job,” Dutch praised only to finally notice the dangerous weapon standing next to him. “Is… is that goose?” Everyone nearby glanced to see the oh-so-innocent goose at Arthur’s feet.

“What… oh god damn it,” Arthur groaned. “Yeah been followin’ me for awhile, I guess. Thought it might get bored after I rode past Bill, but guess not.” Shifting the buck on his shoulder, Arthur went to move only to hear a honk and Dutch’s scream. Spinning on his heels, and dropping the dead animal, Arthur turned pistol raised to shoot at whatever had Dutch screaming. However, to his surprise, the only thing he saw was the goose biting his father’s crotch.

“Get. It. Off.” Dutch whimpered, slumped slightly forward and face pinched in pain. Together with Hosea, they pulled the goose off only for it let out an ear-splitting honk forcing them to drop it. And before anyone could properly react, the goose whipped around to attack Micah, who in his attempts to fend off the goose, tripped over several barrels knocking himself unconscious. Still dazed from the attacks on both Dutch and Micah, the gang watched as the goose jumped onto Micah’s back, spread its wings, let out a loud mighty honk, before promptly shitting on the unconscious outlaw.

And when it was finished with its unholy task, slowly the goose turned to face the still frozen gang. Everyone would later swear that the goose walked off Micah’s body with measured steps, and stared at the gang as if they were slabs of meat with its beady eyes. “Scatter to the trees!” Hosea yelled hauling Dutch from the ground. The gang scattered like a flock of birds as the goose chased groups up the nearby trees. 

Several people screamed as the goose followed behind them wings flapping, and a shrieking honk coming from the bird. The girls, Jack, and most of the men were able to get up a tree without bites, but Swanson in his drunken state could only fall over letting the goose attack without abandon. And no one missed how quickly Uncle seemed to climb up a tree without claims of his ‘lumbago’ flaring up. But with the goose loose, no one could call him out on it. They could only watch in horror as the goose tore up the camp. But after messing with four or five items, the goose grew bored and proceeded to strut around camp. Occasionally testing to see the gang would drop from the trees, and straight into the walking horror.

Hearing a horse walk up to the camp, everyone turned fearfully to see who had come to camp. Sitting there was Charles taking the scene of the fearsome van der Linde gang hiding in the trees from a goose. Arthur gestured from him to run, but the hunter kept his gaze on the goose. As if feeling the hunter’s stare, the goose raised its head to stare back.

Holding their breath, everyone watched as the goose moved towards Charles who was still on Taima. And as the goose grew closer, the gang wonder what would happen to Charles if the goose decided to attack. To their surprise, the goose simply walked around the rider and horse, face trained on the two as if the goose was measuring the pair. And after a few circles, the goose left Charles unattacked and headed towards the person they hadn’t thought about.

Kieran.

Who saw the goose coming towards the tree he’s tied too. “God, no, please, no, please,” Kieran whimpered out, straining against his restraints, and a dark patch forming in his pants. But whatever was controlling the goose didn’t listen to Kieran’s pleas. The goose kept walking towards the former O’Driscoll member. With wings outstretched, and neck at its full length, the goose stared Kieran down before letting out another loud honk and fading away like it hadn’t been actually there. The disappearance left the entire gang confused climbing from the trees, and when Charles walked over to Arthur, there was only one thing he could ask.

“What was all that about?”


End file.
